


Lokistrid Drabbles

by kirichuuus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Caring Loki, Cats, Cuddling, Cute Loki, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Loki, Menstruation, Needy Loki, Nightmares, Sexual Humor, brief lady loki, no beta we die like men, period pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirichuuus/pseuds/kirichuuus
Summary: Just some drabbles of Loki and Astrid between the timeline of AoU and Ragnarok. Loki comes to visit Astrid to annoy her and because he has a big fat crush on her, but he won't admit that or recognize that until later.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16
Collections: Loki





	1. The Wonders a God can do with his Hands

“Ow, ow, owww..” Astrid grit her teeth as she lowered her naked body into her bathtub. She did always have bad cramps during the time of the month, and sometimes they were unbearable. The brunettes lips parted, releasing a soft moan of moderate relief from the heat of the water, as her lower half had submerged. Her eyes glanced at the once clear water now slowly becoming tinged with the rusted reddish hue from her blood. She hated how aware she was of sitting in her own menstrual waste, but with the cool ceramic of the tub pressing on her top half and the heat of the water giving some relief to her lower; she would forget about it for the time being.

A breeze swept through Astrids apartment, knocking some miscellaneous papers off of the dining table. “Hmmm..” Loki looked around the womans kitchen, curious where his friend could be. It was not unusual for the Asgardian prince to invite himself unannounced at random moments of the day. Ruling Asgard could actually be quite boring, and disguising oneself as the “parental” figure that they have detested for some time could really do a number on ones mental state. “Odd. She would have thrown something at me by now for interrupting her mid song or doing a mundane chore.” Loki muttered to himself, a bit disappointed he didn’t get to hear Astrids singing. The God did love getting the chance to hear the mortal girl sing; she had one of the most melodic, beautiful voices to ever grace his ears.

“Little songbird? Are you home?” He called out, beginning to trek through her home.

Astrid’s head lifted from the edge of the tub as she heard Loki’s voice. For once, she was not in the mood to see him and let out an irritated groan.

“Loki, please go away. I don’t feel good.”

Following the direction of her voice, the raven haired god opened the bathroom door. His blue green eyes widened as he saw his beloved friend sitting in bloody water.

“Norns!! You are wounded!!” He practically leapt over to the woman, concern plastered on his face. Loki never showed this side of himself to anyone but Astrid and his late mother. “Who hurt you? Tell me and they shall suff-”

Astrid shot him a look, raising her brow “Uh.. I’m not wounded. I mean if you WANT to get technical, mother nature is hurting me.”

It was Loki’s turn to give her a look of confusion, “Mother Nature? That is far beyond my control to… To.. Wait. So if you are not wounded, but mother nature is hurting you…. Oh. OH.” He stood up abruptly, his pale cheeks tinted pink. Loki turned around, one of his large hands sliding down his face.

“Yeah. Uhhh hey do you maybe think, you could like, leave? I am kinda naked and in pain.” Astrid tapped her fingers on the edge of the tub. The god turned around, facing her and grinning, “No. I shall stay and help you. It has been quite some time that I’ve helped a woman through her time of bleeding.”

The brunettes jaw dropped in disbelief, “What!? Loki!! You can’t just barge into someones house whenever you want and then do, do whatever it is you want- owww…” she hung over the edge, her cramps returning with a vengeance. “B-Besides!” Her head rose to meet his gaze, “What do you know about it? You’re not a doctor-”

“A God, little one. I am a God. I know things.” He took a step forward, crouching in front of Astrid. “I would have expected something more out of you considering your knowledge in medicine.” His grin grew wider at the sudden gape of her jaw. As previously said, Loki wasn’t completely lost when it came to how a womans body worked. He took a particular liking of the female form once puberty hit, naturally, and even secretly wanted to understand. Once he had learned how to turn himself into a woman by magic, Loki gained a new found respect for a women’s body.

Before Astrid could retort against the sudden jab, Loki snapped his fingers and he was no longer there; instead, a beautiful voluptuous woman crouched before Astrid. Her hair was pitch black and long with waves running down her back. Her eyes were the same haunting blue green color that mesmerized Astrid so much. “I think I do understand, my dear.” She spoke, grabbing the other girls chin gently with long black nails. “While I prefer my male form, I am not always exclusively that. I could go on in detail but do tell me- Have you ever thought about being with a woman? I know you like this form~ your pupils got so big!” Lady Loki stood up abruptly as Astrid practically shoved her hand off of her. The brunettes cheeks were a dark pink and she turned her back to the STUNNING goddess. Quite frankly, Astrid did not care what form Loki took; she would accept any and still love him or her or whatever Loki wanted to be. “Can you please just go away? I’d like to get out of my bloody water since it has gone cold and you’re not doing anything but being a menace and oowww..” her teeth clenched as another cramp ripped through her lower half, and caused her to double over in pain.

“Do you trust me?” Loki’s deep voice returned as he shifted back to his original form.

“That is a loaded question coming from you.” She muttered before turning around a bit, covering her nude body. Loki had his hand held out to her, a genuine expression on his handsome face. “No tricks, I promise. I would not dare upset a lady as she suffers through her menstruation… At least, not too much.” He added with a smirk. Astrid looked at his hand then back up at him, raising a brow. He did only murder thousands of people just a few years ago, she would be crazy to trust him! But when she had first touched his hand, Astrid felt that it was not his doing.

“Fine. But don’t look.” Her hand grasped his while Loki covered his eyes with the other as he pulled her up from the tub. He gave a small chuckle, pretending to peek but felt a slap against his chest that only humored him all the more. Astrid released his hand with some hesitation before grabbing her towel, and wrapping it around her body tightly. “Okay you can look now.” She let out a sigh as she drained the bloody remnants of her soak. A shiver crawled up her spine as she felt something thicker than the bathwater run down her leg. She wished she hadn’t given Loki the ok to look now as blood dripped onto the tiled floor. “Uhm… ” Astrid was mortified that this was even happening.

“No need to be embarrassed, little song bird. It is only natural.” What happened next was something neither of them expected. Loki grabbed the hand towel off the towel rack and crouched once more, wiping away the fresh blood that had run down her thighs. Astrid bit her bottom lip, another familiar heat blooming in her belly as his hand went up her thigh just a bit too high. As quickly as it happened, it was over in a matter of seconds. Loki very loudly cleared his throat, his cheeks a slight pink. “Right. I am going to wait for you out in the uh,” he could not stop staring at her and lost his train of thought for a moment. When did she become such an ethereal beautiful goddess? Loki mentally smacked himself and brought his attention back to the present at hand. “Yeah. I’ll just go wait.” He muttered before vanishing out into the living room, his hands in his long black locks.

What the ever living fuck was that?

Lokis grasp in his hair tightened a little, why did he do that? All he could think of was how soft her skin felt when he held her in place. He did always wonder how soft she was or how he would love to mark her thighs with his mouth and make sure everyone knew- No. The prince closed his eyes tightly for a moment, ridding the sinful temptation of carnal desires. He was a monster and she was nothing but… But what? What was she to Loki truly?

Just as lost as he was, Astrid stared at the spot where Loki had previously been before a painful cramp brought her attention back. “Shit!” She pursed her lips and smacked the bathroom counter.

Five minutes later, Astrid shuffled into the living room dressed in sweat pants and an oversized hoodie, and her long hair in a messy bun. The sounds of her dragging feet alerted Loki and he could not help but think how miserably adorable she looked. “Come over here.” He patted the spot on the couch next to him. The girl shuffled a little faster and cautiously sat next to the god. She prayed to any other higher being that he would not bring up what had happened in the bathroom. A strong grip pulled Astrid to Loki and before she knew it, she was laying down with her back to his chest and his hands going up under her hoodie-

“WAIT NO!!” She squeaked and grabbed his hands. She did not want her first time to be while she was on the rag. A deep, dark chuckle reverberated through her body “Astrid, do you honestly think I would want to do that? I am doing something that I used to do for my past lovers when they bled.” His hands resumed to go a bit further down before pressing gently over her lower abdomen. Instant heat and stronger relief that pain meds could only hope to be surged through her body. Astrid had to hold back a moan from how good his hands felt and gave him a little whine when one of his hands left, only to return on her back and with a magnificently soft, cozy blanket covering the two of them. Her sudden thoughts of jealousy for his past lovers washed away as her eyes drooped. “Don’t you have something to do? What if Thor-” she interrupted herself with a yawn and did not even finish her sentence as Loki cut her off “Yes, I have important matters to attend in Asgard, but I would rather spend some time with a friend in need than have to sit through mindless prattling of knowledge that is already on the table.” The prince ever so slightly pulled her body closer to his.

“Well,” Astrid yawned once more, snuggling against Loki and the blanket. “As long as you’re not gonna be annoying and Thor doesn’t notice you’re here, you can stay as long as you like…” Her deep teal eyes closed as sleep began to win. Loki chuckled softly, watching the woman who was still slowly melting his heart from it’s icy prison fall into a slumber. “I think I might like that. Rest well, my little song bird.”


	2. Need You

“God Damn it!!” The brunette hissed, running a hand through her long wavy locks. This past week was not in Astrid’s favor at all. She growled to herself out of irritation, stomping back to the laboratory where she had accidentally left her notes. Of course, there was a huge test next week that her entire degree depended on if she ever wanted to be a Physicians Assistant / Head Nurse. Astrid was a very smart girl but college was proving to get harder each day and there was not enough coffee in the world, to her, that would help her pull all nighters.

“Of course it’s my luck! The fucking lab is locked!! URRRRGHH!!” She clenched her fists, feeling tears of frustration sting her teal eyes. “Where is Loki when I need some kind of distraction and a good laugh?” Astrid muttered to herself, deciding that she would just have to come back tomorrow. She had not seen Loki in about a month and missed him and his annoying antics quite a bit. Smiling to herself, she shakes her head a bit “Idiot.” The thought of Loki pulling a prank on her managed to lift her spirits just a bit.

As soon as she stepped outside, lightning lit the darkening sky and thunder roared loudly. What followed after was a heavy downpour and Astrids screeching of anger.

“COME ON!! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING!! THOR IF THIS IS YOUR DOING I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!” her fist was raised to the sky, shaking it as if to mock the God of Thunder. Unfortunately for her, the walk back to her flat would take at least 25 minutes… and she didn’t have an umbrella.

> “Kid, I really don’t understand why you can’t just stay with Pepper and I.” Tony raised a brow at his adopted daughter.

> Astrid rolled her eyes and finished packing the rest of her belongings up, “The walk from the flat to school is legit 25 minutes. It isn’t that big of a deal. Besides, I can handle myself.” She cracked her neck, levitating a knife from the kitchen into her hand.

> “Yeah and that’s what is gonna get you hurt, Carrie White.” Tony’s brows rose once more, his arms folded over his chest. Oh she HATED when he pulled that nickname out, especially when he knew how Astrid felt about horror movies.

> The former playboy sighed, taking the knife from out of mid air and set it down, placing his hands on the young womans shoulders. “After that whole ordeal with you going to space with Point Break, I still have a hard time with thinking you’re gonna be ok.” He admitted, nodding slightly and glancing at his daughter. “When you were born, and I cannot believe I am saying this, I wish you were my own. I cannot believe I let Elaine marry that-” he cut himself off and pursed his lips, scolding himself at not being able to save his beloved friend. “Listen, kid, do you have to? Legit, or what do you guys say now a days… Dead ass? Parker taught me that one. The drive is twenty minutes.” Tony felt Astrid shrug him off, and he rolled his eyes at this. So much for trying to be sentimental.

> “Tony…. Dad.” Astrid spoke softly, smiling before placing a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for the concern. Your feelings will not go unnoticed, and yeah I’d rather not bring up Asgard or that- Tony, I am 19.” She sighed, her face falling at the next thing she heard.

> Tony’s face split into a shit eating grin, “Hi 19, I’m dad!”

The memory of that small argument seemed as if it was only yesterday, but it had been almost 2 and a half years since then. Astrid actually wished that her stubborn ass would have listened to Tony considering the drive was just as long as her walk. By the time she reached her apartment, Astrid was soaked to the bone and shivering once the cool air from her air conditioning hit her. “Ok you know what, shower then bed. I am not dealing with anymore today. Besides, I busted my ass today with that project- Oh, hey there Kovu.” She smiled as she heard a jingle and a welcoming meow. A very fluffy brown cat with a missing eye trotted to the entry way, scenting Astrid immediately despite her soaked state. “Awww did you miss momma? Come here my little lion cub.” The girl scooped her cat up and placed a big kiss on his head. “Let’s get you some dinner, huh? I bet you’re hungry.” She walked towards the open kitchen, enjoying Kovu’s purring immensely. If there was any joy to come out of this week it was that her feline friend was always there no matter what. Astrid had found Kovu in a box as a kitten a year ago. He was left to die as he was missing an eye and his mother rejected him. It was by sheer luck that their paths crossed and ironically Astrid had just watched The Lion King 2 not too long ago and thought Kovu was fitting.

The mass of fluff leapt from her arms and onto the floor, silently walking to his food dish and meowing. “I know, I know. Here.” She filled his food bowl and changed the water tank that was running low. “Now don’t come whining to me and say there’s no food when you only eat the center.” She chuckled as her little fuzz ball happily chowed down. While Kovu ate, Astrid finally changed out of her now damp clothing and welcomed the warmth of a shower. As she reached over to grab her razor, she noticed something of Loki’s; he sometimes left little remnants of his stay behind. “What is this? Asgardian shampoo?” She opened the cap and sniffed it, closing her eyes and humming delightfully at the smell. Contrary to popular belief, Loki’s hair was actually very well kept and was not greasy at all. Astrid sighed in content and held the bottle a little closer to herself and smiled, “I miss you and your dumb face. Come visit me soon.”

As the night wore on, it seemed that this stroke of bad luck had FINALLY given Astrid a break. As per usual, she did have to shake Kovu’s bowl when he meowed at his “empty” bowl. “Dummy.” She giggled to herself and scooped the cat up once he was done and begging for attention. The two went off to her room to retire for the night, well at least Astrid. Before the woman could turn her bedroom light off, a bright flash of lightning bloomed amongst the now dark sky, sending Kovu to run underneath Astrids bed. A loud crack of thunder caused the entire apartment complex to shake and then… The power went out. “Great!” Her arms fell to her sides and she huffed, taking her bra off and changing into a tank top and sweat pants already laid out after she had gotten out of the shower. “Might as well go to bed then… No K-Dramas for me tonight.” She climbed into bed and then leaned over the edge, “G'night little lion cub.” She heard a soft meow in response. At least sleep would be relatively bad luck free, yeah?

> “DAD STOP IT!!” A younger Astrid screamed over the roaring flames. The adolescent girl shook with fear and could not move as fire surrounded her.

> Rudolph turned his attention to his daughter- no, this thing. This failed product he had made with that witch.

> “You will leave my baby alone!!” Elaine weakly pushed herself up, grabbing a chunk of steaming rubble and slamming it against her husbands head. The mans white hair was now speckled with red from the blow and his teal eyes, the same ones Astrid had, lit up with fury.

> “MAMA NO!!! MAMA!!” Astrid screamed as Rudolph roared with hatred, pulling out a knife from his belt and stabbing it into his wife’s chest. The girl felt a pair of hands grab her and proceeded to scream only to be held tightly by these said hands. “Get her outta here!! Its gonna be ok, kid. I’m not gonna let him get away!” Tony released Astrid and lunged at Rudolph, tears in his eyes as he saw Elaine, a woman he once loved, die in front of his eyes.

> The scene changed, but it was still hot and fires engulfed the area. Astrid was not a teen anymore and was in the present.

> “You know I got away… You know I am looking for you so I can finish ending the curse that your witch of a mother put on me!!” Rudolph’s face appeared out of no where, spit flying into her face.

> “I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!!” She screamed back, then gasping loudly as she saw the worst possible scenario that could ever haunt her dreams.

> Behind her father, bodies were strewn about and hung like gruesome trophies. She felt like vomiting as these corpses were of Pepper, Tony, Steve, Thor, her mother and other friends of hers. “Oh don’t think I am done yet. This one was a little harder to take down, but I wanted to save this one best for last.” Rudolph began to laugh loudly, revealing a very dead Loki in the center. “He gave his life up for you after some struggle, he LOVED you my darling daughter. He was so fun to break! I had to give him my blessing of course.”

> Over and over she was subjected to witnessing Loki being brutally murdered at the hands of her own father-

Kovu hissed loudly as Astrids bedroom door swung open. The feline jumped onto his owner’s bed as if to protect her, his hair standing on end. “Move it. You know who I am, damn cat.” Loki grabbed Kovu by the scruff of his neck and tossed him to the floor. Concern laced his brow as Astrid clenched the sheets tightly, whimpering in her sleep and sobbing softly. “Little songbird, wake up. You are dreaming.” He spoke gently, caressing her dampened cheek with the backs of his fingers. When that didn’t work, Loki suddenly felt a sharp pain go up his leg and a piercing one in his hand. “FUCK! You mangy mongrel! Get off!” He frowned and pulled Kovu off of him once more before throwing him out of the bedroom and shutting the door. “I detest that fur ball.” He muttered to himself, examining his bleeding hand.

“L-Loki?” His attention was brought back to Astrid who now sat up in her bed, eyes wide, tear stains fresh upon her pale cheeks. There he was; alive and breathing in front of her. The scuttle between Kovu and the god caused Astrid to finally wake from her horrendous nightmare, and she couldn’t be more relieved to see the man she secretly so loved with all of her being in one piece.

“LOKI!!” She practically fell out of bed and leapt towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around the prince and burying her face into his chest. The god was taken back a bit by her sudden gesture, but none the less wrapped his uninjured arm around her small frame. “It has been quite a while since I have last visited has it not?” He stroked her long hair, then tilting her chin up to look at her. “Too long.” Astrid’s eyes still glistened with tears. Gently, she pulled him to her bed and made him sit before noticing the blood and bite mark. “You didn’t hurt my cat did you?” She frowned and sniffled, folding her arms over her well endowed chest. Loki’s jaw gaped slightly, “That little monster forgot who I was! I did not hurt him, he hurt me! Why are you getting mad at me?! I came here to see you because well, I do miss you, but you are more worried about that savage beast more than me!?” He scoffed in disbelief. Clicking her tongue, Astrid maneuvered her way to her adjoined bathroom and managed to get her first aid kit through the dark. “Kovu was just protecting his pride is all. He is the big shot around here.” She snorted at Loki’s expression while she patched him up. This was ridiculous! That little fiend was more problems and vet bills than any other creature the prince had come across. “He isn’t even a lion.” Loki muttered under his breath before catching Astrids unamused look. Both of them looked in the direction of the closed door and the sad meowing behind it. “Awwww oh no!” The brunette woman opened her door and scooped Kovu up in her arms while he purred loudly and nuzzled his head on her cheek. Loki wanted to puke but instead, settled for rolling his eyes. Almost immediately, Kovu let out a hiss and started growling at Loki. “Shhh, it’s ok big man. It’s just Loki. I know you were trying to protect me and I love you for that! You’re so brave my lion!! So, so brave!!” Astrid calmed the fuzz ball down and placed many kisses on his head before he was content.

Kovu gave Loki one last leer before scuttering off into the living room to perch on his cat tree. Sighing, Astrid walked over to her god friend and pushed him down on her bed, to which he smirked. “My, my…. Astrid, getting a bit bold are we?” She climbed on her bed and laid on top of him, her head laying on his chest once again. “If by bold you mean cuddling you, then yes.” He wouldn’t want to even have a mortal woman anyways… Her thoughts spat. The pair lay in silence for a while, the sound of rain pattering against the window and steady breathing the only things to be heard.

“You were having a nightmare.” Loki broke the silence, raising his brows as he glanced down at her. Astrid took a deep breath in, closing her eyes and taking in his scent; it soothed her to no end and only made her heart ache for him more. “It was about the night my father murdered my mother…” she spoke slowly, deciding on if she should tell him the last part. The man below her hummed in response, “I typically suffer from night terrors almost every day.” Loki admitted, adjusting his large, tall frame in a more comfortable position. “Do you get any sleep at all?” Astrid glanced up at him, eyes glittering in the faint street light from outside. The prince shook his head reluctantly, hoping she would not delve further into what his dreams were about… Thanos was something he did not want to expose her to.

“When I do, it is very little and often hard to come by. Although, when I have a woman to warm my bed,” he paused and grinned at her unamused expression, “or vice versa, it tends to be a bit easier.” His long fingers traced mindless patterns on the soft skin of her back. A naughty grin once again cracked across his face as he felt no bra while tracing over her back. In an instant, he flipped her over, smirking down at the surprised girl and leaned in to whisper in her ear “it especially helps when said woman is all but bare under her night clothes” one of his hands sneakily traveled up her tank top, his fingers itching to go higher and grab one of her soft mounds. Astrid drove him crazy and he wanted her like no other… He wanted her- no, needed her to be his. The moment was however short lived by Astrid taking his hand out of her shirt and then proceeding to pull him down atop her chest; her heartbeat in his ear. “Maybe some other time, Prince Loki. Right now, I need you. Just stay with me for the night, please? It’s been a rough week and I missed your annoying ass.” She muttered against his hair. Loki let out a deep chuckle, adjusting himself so he does not crush the poor girl. “I’ve missed you and your sharp tongue as well… I will stay. I was planning on staying the week anyways, that is unless your mutant hairball attempts to murder me in my sleep.” He felt a smack across his back and laughed softly, “I jest…” he looked up at the sleepy girl and smiled softly, “Goodnight, little song bird… I will protect you from your nightmares.” Astrid returned the smile, holding him a little more tightly. “I can’t promise the same when it comes to the lion in the house…” she giggled as she felt Loki frown against the skin of her chest. “He is not a lion. He is a menace- Ow!!” He felt pricks of pain shoot through the fabric of his tunic as Kovu decided to return and knead aggressively on Loki’s back. “If that little imp takes a shit on me I will skin him alive-” the prince growled, then recieving another smack from Astrid, this time not as playful. “Hey!” He glanced up and winced as the brown fur ball dug his claws further into his back. The girl beneath him rose her brows and then turned her attention to her beloved ball of fuzz. “My king! Come here, lay next to mumma!! That’s my good lion.” She cooed to Kovu who very happily curled next to Astrid’s head. Loki had never felt so jealous towards a cat in his life. “I will not visit you anymore if his terrorism does not cease.” Loki grumbled, closing his eyes. “Well I think you and Kov, just need to try to get along then. Maybe if you didn’t torment him with pranks and chase him around and threaten to, as you so put it, ‘skin him alive’, we wouldn’t have this issue.” One of her hands found itself tangled in Loki’s long dark locks. The prince let out a rather loud purr of his own as Astrid played with his hair and stroked it. “I will consider a peace treaty so long as those claws do not pierce my flesh.” He muttered sleepily, adjusting himself one last time to make sure the both of them were as comfortable as possible. Astrid giggled softly, leaning over to place a kiss on Kovu’s fuzzy head then ever so gently placing a kiss into Loki’s hair, “I don’t think I could live in a world without my two favorite boys..” she whispered, then closing her eyes. “Goodnight my prince..”


	3. SCREAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Big hurty

> “You are always so perceptive of everyone but yourself…”

If Loki could permanently erase his mother’s words from that day, to stop her death, he would.

She was right though.

He hated it, absolutely hated that her words had tore into him so. He hated when he wasn’t right. He hated being called out. He hated himself. Such a selfish being but yet, could not have an ounce of self love for his own person. Loki was incredibly good at faking confidence when he needed to. It helped him get out of many unpleasant conversations and situations but never truly helped his own personal hostility.

> “So I am no more than another stolen relic locked up here until you might have use of me?”

Oh this hurt so much.. This hurt too much to know that his “father” didn’t love him as his own.

> “What because I…I…I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?”

That’s right. He is a monster. He was always a monster. Always will be.

> “I could have done it father! For you! For all of us!”

> “No, Loki.”

Why, why, why, WHY!? Please stop! Why are these memories coming now of all times?! When he is safe in her home!? Will she hate him too? Be disappointed in him too? Not be good enough? He wishes he would have died that day…

> “If you fail… If you keep the Tesseract from us… There will be no realm, no barren moon, no CREVICE where he can’t find you!”

An ultimate failure.

> “LOKI HELP ME!!”

> “You cannot save her now… How funny. A mortal woman of all beings? Pathetic.”

“STOP!!” Loki shouted, his lengthy form curled against the couch and shivering in terror. Thanos would find her. He would break and kill her. This would be his fault. He had to die, he had to-

“Loki?” A soft voice spoke upon deaf ears.

The prince tensed up, unable to escape this episode. He swallowed the growing ball of anxiety as hard as he physically could but to no avail. This was it, now or never- One of his large hands lashed out and grabbed Thanos by the throat. Oddly, his fingers wrapped around the mad titans thick neck… “You will DIE before you hurt her!!” Loki growled.

“L-Loki-” smaller hands gently grabbed his wrist and he was brought out of his possession. What he had gripped in his hand horrified him and he immediately released Astrid. Loki could only watch as the mortal woman crumpled to the floor, gasping for air as if it were her last breath. Her long brown hair hid her pained expression as she continued to gain air back.

Once Astrids breathing evened out, the ball of anxiety became a festering black hole in Loki’s stomach. This quiet was violent. “I… I hurt you.” Loki’s voice was small like that of a bewildered child. He watched as the skin of Astrids neck began to angrily redden in the shape of his fingers. The prince felt sick, he wanted to throw up. He hurt the person he had come to cherish above all else. Astrid pushed her hair out of her face, looking up at him and shaking her head. Carefully she inched closer to him, reaching out as if to touch his face… Loki violently jerked away and snarled at her, “Are you stupid!? Here you are, in front of someone who could have easily snapped your fragile little neck in two and you decide to try and comfort him!?” A loud hiss permeated through the room and Kovu bolted from Astrid’s bedroom. He stood in front of Astrid, hair standing up, claws out and growling angrily. Kovus one eye gleamed with hatred towards the god and it looked like the feline was almost inviting Loki to try and hurt his master. The prince had no time for this mongrel and snatched him by the scruff of his neck.

“LOKI STOP IT!! LET MY CAT GO, YOU’RE GONNA HURT HIM!!” Astrid hastily got up, worry lacing her brow. The god sneered at her, throwing the feline a bit too hard against the couch like a ragdoll where he fell unconscious. Angered by this, Astrid went over and scooped the ball of fluff up and held him protectively. “What the hell is wrong with you!? Is killing my cat a way of expressing your feelings!? Also, I think I remember you saying something about snapping my neck in two, is that how you thank someone!? I was only trying to help you!! ” Her lower lip quivered and nostrils flared slightly. “I did not try to kill that flea bag! He is unconscious and rightfully so.” Loki retorted, tension still high strung in his body and through out the room. “As for ‘helping’ me, you did not do anything! No one ever has done anything to help me!!” His body towered over her smaller frame, his now clammy fists shaking.

Astrid gently set Kovu down in his cat bed, then turning her attention to the fearsome god that loomed over her. “That’s because you don’t let anyone in! You think you have to carry this-this burden all on your own!” Her teal eyes were locked with his as Loki began to corner her. Astrid’s words stung just like his mothers had. “You would be wise to watch your tongue, mortal.” He hissed, finally backing her into the wall. This was becoming all too much, so many foreign emotions ravaging his restless mind and almost taunting him. “You’re upset because I am right!” Astrid’s brows turned up in worry for him, her heart now aching badly. “Loki please! Let me in-”

“SHUT UP!!” He yelled, turning his back to the brunette. Loki’s shoulders began to shake and it was only a matter of time before he finally broke. Another night of dealing with this hell on his own and losing the woman who had made him feel something again. “ANYONE WHO I HAVE EVER LET IN ALWAYS FUCKING LEAVES!!” he turned around, his blue green eyes wide but burning with tears, “WHAT MAKES YOU ANY DIFFERENT!? YOU DO NOT EVEN KNOW HALF OF WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!!” he could not let his tears fall, not in front of her. “YOU MAY HAVE ONLY SEEN A MERE GLIMPSE OF THE HELL I HAVE LIVED THROUGH, BUT YOU DO NOT CARRY THE WEIGHT OF WANTING TO Kill yourself almost everyday and desiring to die!” His eyes betrayed him, tears spilling down his pale cheeks and his voice even failing as it cracked. “I am alone. I have been alone since the day of my wretched birth; hated, unwanted, broken-” he stopped as he felt Astrid take his hand.

Her eyes were soft and glittering with tears of her own. “Come with me.” She whispered to him, gently tugging him towards her room. What was she even thinking? Did she intend to sleep with him as a remedy to make him feel better?! She saw the hesitation in his tear filled eyes, “trust me.” She pleaded. Loki gave in, assuming that she was just another whore ready to use him-

But what she did was the exact opposite.

The two lay on her bed, looking into each others eyes before Astrid pulled Loki into her chest and held him tightly. “I will never let you be alone. Please, Loki don’t hide.” She whispered against his long dark locks. As if something inside of him snapped, the prince suddenly gripped tightly onto the girl. He buried his face into her chest and screamed like he has never done so before. Hot tears flew freely down his cheeks as he let out built up pain. The agony in his screams and sobs made Astrids heart break. She held his shaking body as close to her own as she possibly could while gently kissing his hair and stroking his back up and down in soothing motions.

After about 2 hours of non stop screaming and sobbing, Loki’s throat became raw and forced him to stop. He had stained Astrids tshirt with his tears but continued to rest on her damp bosom. There was no place where he felt more safe than in her arms at this moment. He would not dare tell her the dreams he had of Thanos killing her lest they become real. “Not even my mother did what you have just done for me… When I was a child, yes but-” Loki tried to speak with a sniffle but was cut off by a sudden kiss to his prominent forehead. “Shh, you don’t have to explain yourself. I hope you know you owe a big apology to my big man,” Astrid heard a grunt of surrendering approval from the god and chuckled softly, “but I meant what I said. Loki” she shifted a bit, placing a small hand upon his sharp jaw and making him look up at her.

Those deep sea like eyes… How Loki adored them. He would often find himself lost in the endless ocean of her eyes. So beautiful… The mortal woman lost her train of thought as they continued to stare into each others eyes. He felt her thumb caress his cheek and wipe away a stray tear. Unconsciously, the god reached up and held her hand to his face and in a moment of impulse, found himself kissing the girl. Her lips were like heaven, so soft and warm against his own. Loki could become addicted to this as even the taste of her lips could get him drunk. He wanted more. He wanted all of her- but she pulled away, her cheeks ablaze with pink. “Uhm..” Astrid cleared her throat awkwardly, her heart racing as she had just made out with the man she loved with every fiber of her being. “Thank you, little songbird…” Loki took the cue as to not make her more uncomfortable and took place back against her chest. “I was supposed to go back to Asgard tonight, but one more evening with you shouldn’t hurt.” He chuckled dryly at the recent events.

“I think you should stay too.” Astrid replied, rubbing his back once more and resting her lips upon his hair once more. “I hope you know that… That I am here for you and if a-anything ever happened.” She cut herself off, biting her lip before she finished. There would be no more tears tonight. “Do you want me to sing to you? I know a few soft songs and some lullabies.” She felt his hold around her tighten a bit and his head nuzzle against her skin.

The god smiled against Astrids chest and closed his tired, sore eyes. “Thank you, Astrid. I would love nothing more.”


	4. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a brief mention of animal abuse in this

If there was any time Loki wanted to vomit everywhere, that time would be now. The god watched in disgust as Astrid smothered the fluffy beast known as “Kovu”.

“Mmmmmwah! Mmwah! I love you so much my king~” The woman kisses and coos to the brown mass of fur as he purrs loudly. Loki had never been so jealous of a cat in his entire life. He parted his lips to make a snide comment, but for once actually held back knowing that Astrid would not appreciate his disdain for her cat. “Now, mumma is gonna be gone for a little while so be on your best behavior.” She boops Kovu’s nose and then looks to Loki, “That means getting along with Loki. I know, I know you don’t like him but he is my dear friend.” She gives the feline chest scratches and chuckles as he tries to play with her hand.

“Tell me why, again, I have to look after this mongrel? Are cats not able to take care of themselves? Or is it that you have spoiled this one rotten to the point he is desperate for affection?” Loki rose a brow at Astrid, not amused at his current task. The mortal woman gave Kovu one last smooch on his head before letting him climb up on his cat tree. “Are you talking about Kovu or yourself?” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and grins. Astrid starts to laugh loudly at Loki’s stunned expression and is almost tempted to take a picture. “Look at you!!” She giggles, walking over to Loki before hearing Kovu hiss. “Oh hush! I know you are king of the pride,”

“He is not a lion” Loki mutters under his breath,

Astrid shoots the god a look before returning to her statement, “but you two need to try to come to some civil agreement! Loki, do not chase him around and threaten to skin him alive or kill him. Kovu, mind your claws and bites!” Her teal eyes turned back to the god after giving a warning to the so called “king of the pride”. Unconsciously, her hands had slid up the princes chest and her cheeks turned pink when he smirked down at her. “What was that about a ‘dear friend’? Darling, you’re acting like we are married.” His large hand slid to the small of her back, pulling her close and chuckling at her bashful expression.

The both of them actually wished they were married and hadn’t a clue that the other felt the exact same way. Loki had some suspicion that Astrid harbored more romantic feelings for him, but he, however, was uncertain if it was even possible for him to return them; despite feeling strongly for her. “So what was that about me spoiling you rotten with affection? It looks like you have a lot in common with Kovu… Or just kitties in general.” The girl bit her lip and giggled at the gods frown. Standing on her toes, Astrid gave a soft smooch to his sharp cheek before grabbing her bag. “I’ll be back in a few hours! Have fun, boys!!” She waved to the both of them before the door shut.

Almost immediately, their eyes locked. Loki snapped his fingers and grinned at the feline. 'Oh for fuck sake, what does this magician want? First he wants my mom and now he’s snapping at me!? Does this asshole even know who I am!? I am king!’ A young adolescent males voice reached Loki’s ears. “A king you are not, you mongrel.” He folded his arms across his chest, waiting for the felines response. Kovu narrowed his single eye at the god, 'I am a king you-’ he paused, his pupil blowing wide and a chirp escaping him, 'you can hear me?’

“Comes with being a god. All speak. I can understand you, and you me.” Lokis grin was still plastered on his face. “And to be quite frank, I am bigger than you are and despite Astrids wishes, I have no qualms about accidents…” He moved toward the couch, only to be met by a flash of brown and a loud hiss. 'An accident!? You would really disrespect my mama like that!? Listen asshole, I am running low with what patience I had to begin with. You hurt her again and it’s the jugular for you. I also have nothing against an accident’ Kovu sat next to Loki, licking his paw but continuing to glare at the god. 'Besides, I will at least admit it and I really don’t wanna, but mom has a point. You and I are quite similar.’ He stopped grooming himself, his fluffy tail flicking with intrigue.

Loki scoffed, flabbergasted at what this fuzz ball had just said. “How do you conclude that we are alike? Aside from physical and species aspect, we are nothing alike at all.” He spat, rolling his eyes at the feline. Kovu got up and trotted over to Loki, biting his hand and tugging. “Ow!! What the hell was that for!? Stop tugging at it!!” Loki tried to push the cat away but was eventually lead to the kitchen where he was finally released. 'I’ll explain what I mean after you feed me. I’m hungry.’ He flicked his empty bowl to Loki, purring in content at making this “god” serve him. “You truly are a spoiled little brat aren’t you?” Loki muttered under his breath before feeling a sharp pain in his leg, “Enough!! Tell me where Astrid keeps your food.” He snarled at Kovu, who continued to purr. 'Remember, I can hear everything you say, asshole.’ Kovu licked his paw once more to clean the blood off. 'Yikes buddy, even your blood is sour. You should really get that checked out.’ He snickered. Loki shot him a glare and scoffed from the audacity of this creature as he located the bag.

A half hour later, Kovu came back into the living room and flashed his claws but retracting them as Loki was quick to notice. “What is it now? Are you going to tell me why we are alike or leave me alone?” The god frowned. 'Nah, I’m not done yet. I’m still hungry! There ain’t no more food!’ Kovu trotted back to the kitchen with Loki following behind. “Unbelievable.” The prince ran his uninjured hand down his face as he saw there was still food in his bowl but the center portion was empty. “All offense, you have one eye but have you gone blind? There is still food here.” Loki’s frown grew as Kovu made an irritated noise 'No there ain’t! Look it’s all gone! Just wait until my mom gets home and finds out you starved me.’ Kovu’s yellow eye glinted in the sunlight and he gave a meow of protest. Reaching down, Loki shook the bowl a bit and heard Kovu gasp in surprise. 'Holy shit! You are really magic! There’s food again! My mom knows how to make my food appear too! How did ya do it?’ His one pupil blows out in interest and the cat actually seems to want to be nice for once. The raven haired man bit his tongue at a snarky remark, he did want to respect Astrid and keep the peace. “Simple, I wiggled my fingers and it appeared. Unfortunately for you, since you have paws, it is impossible for you to do such.” He smirked down at the feline who happily munched down on the “new food”. 'Y'ain’t gotta tell me twice. As long as you and mama have that magic, I’ll never starve! I’m always afraid I will but then you guys do this. I still don’t like you but I guess this is ok.’ Kovu licked his fangs as he finished his meal, then taking a big drink of water. “The feeling is mutual, flea bag.”

Loki resumed his spot back on the couch, summoning a book to read as Kovu perched up on his cat tree. 'Ok since you didn’t let me starve I’ll tell ya now. You are spoiled and an asshole.’ The feline looks in Loki’s direction and inwardly grins if he could at the annoyance on the gods face. “That’s it? I am spoiled and an arsehole? Wow. And here I went through all that trouble just to keep you from starving. After all, it appears you are on the brink of death.” Loki licked his pointer finger to turn a page, making a fake sad face. 'I wasn’t done. Mom has some of those sticks to clean your ears out in the bathroom if you need it.’ He flicked his tail in amusement as Loki rolled his eyes. 'Anyways, besides that my mom talks about you a lot when you ain’t here. It almost makes me want to cough up several hairballs and puke on the carpet. Almost.’ He leapt from the top of the tree and sat upon the arm rest of the couch opposite of Loki. This caught the mans attention and he slowly closed his book, his heart beating a little faster. “What does she say about me?” A dark brow quirks up at Kovu. 'Well not a whole lot that I don’t know of after that one night you almost attacked my mom, threw me across the room with all of your alien force-’, “I did not throw you that hard!”, 'Shut up, I ain’t done talking. Where was I? Oh yeah, and then stole my spot in mama’s bed. I don’t remember an apology so before I go on…’ Kovu walked forward, looking at Loki with an intense gaze, waiting. Did he really? Yes. With a sigh, Loki put down the book and looked at the brown fluffy feline. “I apologize for… Launching your innocent body across the room.” He grit his teeth at his wording, because he knew Kovu needed a detailed response. He was just that type of cat. 'And?’ Kovu flicked his paw as if to motion Loki to continue. “And? What else is there to apologize for? Knocking you unconscious? Oh….” he took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly, “stealing…. stealing the kings throne where he rests each night to guard over the lady and his kingdom as they sleep. He is the king of the pride and the most ferocious lion and biggest nuisance-” Loki frowned as he saw Kovus claws come back out. 'Alright, that was a bit over exaggerated and forced but I’ll pretend it wasn’t. I’m sorry for not understanding. I didn’t know you also grew up hated.’ The brown mass of fur sat up right, nose twitching.

Taken a back, Loki narrowed his eyes at Kovu and parted his lips to speak. 'She told me all of what she knows and it hurts her to see you hurting. Actually, I have half the mind to claw your face to bits because you made mama cry on more than one occasion. But I won’t because then mama would be upset with me that your pretty face is ruined.’ Loki watched his tail flick again in amusement. He was speechless. She really did care about him… She wasn’t just some dumb midgardian woman, no. She was much more than that. The god was brought back to attention when he felt Kovu sweat playfully at his arm. 'Pay attention. I ain’t finished speaking. You wanna know how I got this scar?’ A paw rubbed over where his left eye used to be, 'My previous owners were cruel. You think you’re sadistic by threatening me and chasing me around but those creatures would actually go through with it. They would skin me alive and not shed a tear. I was the runt of the litter and my mother rejected me because she thought I wouldn’t make it. A little boy found me one day and took me to that… hell hole. I hope the kid is doing ok. He was the only one with a heart and for that, he was also tortured by his folks. Specifically his dad.’ Kovu’s voice became a bit dark and he noticed the uncomfortable shift Loki made. 'Looks like we all got daddy issues here. Mom don’t even speak to her dad no more. I’ll let her tell you all that though. Anyways, the boys older sister was a psychopath and thought it would be funny to dig my eye out. The boy tried to help me but he ended up getting hurt himself and no one came to his aid. Eventually, after being neglected and abused, the pops couldn’t handle me anymore and threw me in a box out in the street. I thought I was done and then, mama saved me. She patched me right up and has one of the most beautiful hearts in the world. That’s why I am protective of my mama. I hate when she cries, it hurts me to see her cry. So yeah, I have a reason to be spoiled. But you? I ain’t so sure. I can tell ya one thing that I appreciate about you.’ He almost purred at the thought and continued with Loki’s nod at him 'You ain’t your brother.’ His eye widens and he practically hides in the box in the tree. 'That dude won’t leave me alone! Sure he’s nice but he gets my hair all staticky and he manhandles me!’ He looks left to right as if Thor was actually there. Loki let out a chuckle at the image of Kovu being a literall static ball. “Hmm so not everyone enjoys my brothers company. That’s a relief to know at least someone can only tolerate him for a brief moment of time.” He smirked to himself.

The two males sat in silence after the heart to heart conversation ended and came to a mutual understanding. This did not exactly mean that things were jolly between them but now that Loki had learned of the felines background, he felt a bit sorry for him. “Oh look at thisss!” Loki flinched slightly as the sound of Astrid’s voice broke the silence. She set her bag down and Kovu immediately rushed over to her, nuzzling his head on her legs. “Come here big guy.” She scooped the ball of fluff up, placing kisses on his face before walking over to Loki. “He’s not hissing at you! Did you two finally make up?” She smiled at the god, petting a very happy Kovu. “We… came to a mutual agreement. I would not say that we 'made up’ and that we still quite possibly resent each other but not as severely.” Loki gave a small smile and glanced at Kovu, raising his hand to attempt to pet the feline. 'You may pet me… Once.’ Kovu’s eye narrowed but purred as he felt Loki’s fingers massage his little head.

“Unfortunately, I have to go now my little songbird. I must resume my place as… him….. for political reasons. It will probably be a long while before I can come visit again.” Loki stood up, stretching his legs. 'Oh I think I know what’s gonna happen, I’ll leave. I don’t wanna be grossed out. Smell ya later asshole.’ Kovu jumped from Astrids lap and made his way over to the kitchen to lay in the sunlight. Loki internally rolled his eyes at Kovu before ceasing All Speak. “I hate to admit it, but it does appear that the mangey beast and I do have a bit in common…” Loki smirked down at Astrid, hesitant at what to answer when she gave a confused expression. “What do you mean?” A smile crept on the girls face as she felt one of the princes large hands grasp her waist and pull her close to his body. Loki leaned down as if to kiss her but only whispered into her ear, “we are both lucky to have you.”


	5. The Dad that Initially Said "No"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kovu has a day with the Avengers! But mostly Tony.

Steve lowered the paper as he spotted a brown mass from the corner of his eye. The Captain nodded his head at Kovu, “Avenger.” He chuckled as the feline raised his paw in a mock salute before trotting off to Tony’s lab.

It had taken some time to convince the Billionaire to allow the “mongrel” as Loki so lovingly called the cat, to wander freely around Stark tower. He did have a hard time saying no to his daughter after all and it only took Astrid’s big doe eyes and thousands of “pleeeeeeaaase??” To get him to cave. As long as Kovu didn’t get himself into trouble or cause havoc, he was allowed to roam as he pleased.

‘Dear god, I hope that boom box ain’t around.’ Kovu cautiously observed the halls as he walked. 'I hate to say it but I’d rather deal with Loki than Thor. At least he only throws insults and threatens to skin me alive once in a while.. Fuck, that is twisted. What the hell is wrong with me? Bah.’ He shook his body, flicking his tail in a quick whip. The feline continued to trot down, purring to himself as he received very positive attention from various workers. “Hey there cool cat!” Peter waved to Kovu, beaming widely as he crouched down to greet the brown fur ball.

'Eh, I haven’t gotten some attention from the kid recently. He’s nice to me. Plus he calls me cool cat.’ Kovu walked over to Peter, nuzzling his head against the boys hand. “Are you going to see Mr. Stark? I was just there! Had to get an upgrade on my suit.” Peter flashed his wrist to Kovu, who actually looked at the gadget. 'Man, where is that greasy son of a bitch when ya need him? I’d like to tell the kid that I think his shiny wrap is cool.’ The feline purred to himself, reaching up gently to tap the object with his paw. For a few more minutes, Peter played with Kovu before having to take off for school. “Bye, big K! I’ll come back to see you again another time!”

Kovu wiped his eye with his paw, 'Big K? That brings a tear to my eye! Bless that kid. Why can’t that asshole Magician that mom is so in love with be more like the kid? I’d enjoy his company a hell of a lot more.’ The cat flicked his tail as he pondered before taking off once more. On his journey, he ran into Natasha and rubbed against her legs, purring VERY loudly. 'Oohh this lady is beautiful! I like her a lot. Man if the Captain didn’t have her and if I had poseable thumbs… And had myself a human meat suit… Oh BABY.’ He nuzzled his head against Natasha’s petting. “You are a curious little fella aren’t you? I should train you to be my adversary~” the red headed woman smiled, making Kovu roll on his back and purr in absolute delight. 'What I would do to get a kiss from her! Me-OW!!’ He purred to himself before the Black Widow bid him farewell.

'Well it’s a good thing Loki ain’t here right now with that Allspeak. I’d die of embarrassment! Miss Romanov is a sight to behold and it would be real fuckin’ weird coming from a cat.’ He continued his journey to his other favorite persons room. Might as well greet everyone he comes across… Except if Thor happens to walk by. If that were to happen, he would bolt out of there faster than the god could summon his hammer. Yes, Kovu did enjoy Thor occasionally, but the way he pet him and rough housed with him scared him. Not to mention all of his fur would poof up like a roman candle if too much static got into him. The cat shudders at the thought, trotting a little faster. Along the way, he runs into Pepper and gives her his greetings. He likes the woman and thinks very kind of her as she is very attentive to Tony and Astrid. 'Miss Pepper looks tired. Probably dealing with Tony’s stubbornness..’ he notes the bags under her eyes, giving a chirp of sympathy. He stops in front of Bruce’s lab, waving his tail and wishing that the doctor would pet him. He likes Bruce but understands the mans hesitancy since he could potentially crush him. Bruce looks up, giving the cat a nod before returning to his work. That was enough for the feline to accept and understand.

“Where’s Astrid, Kovs? Your mama out doing something?” Wanda stops, kneeling down to get eye level with the cat. Obliging the interaction, Kovu paws forward and sits, enjoying the gentle pets from the Scarlet Witch. 'Yeah, she and Buck-eye are doing something with training and she is monitoring his vitals… Oh wait. She can’t hear me. Tsk. Damn. I really hate that I need Rock of Ages.’ He hated to admit it, but Loki’s allspeak was VERY handy, however he wasn’t sure if Loki could have others hear him aside from the God. After Wanda had left, Kovu finally made it to Tony’s lab.

The cat rang a bell attached to the wall to let the former playboy know of his presence. He had spooked him a few times and felt bad. Tony swiveled around in his chair, pen in his mouth and grinned at the cat. He reached his hands out and wiggled his fingers. “Come here tough guy.” He scruffed the top of Kovu’s head playfully as the feline jumped into his lap. 'Ahhh… Some time with my favorite person. I wonder what gizmos he’s got going on today?’ Kovu purred while being pet by Tony.

“Actually I was hoping the kid left her door open and you by chance might come here. I’m working on something for ya.” He took the pen from his mouth and scribbled down a design on the nearly finished blue print. Kovu placed his paws on the table, careful not to touch anything but the counter. His one yellow eye widened, 'Holy shit! Is this what I think this is!?’ His tail started to flick a little wildly with intrigue. Tony spit a little as some of the felines fur got into his mouth. “Alright big man ptthbt! Hey! Listen up! Ack!” The brunette stuck his tongue out and wiped one of his hands on it to get any hairs off. Hearing this, Kovu turned around and chirped apologetically. “It’s ok, just watch that thing. Anyways,” he grinned down at the feline, “I need to do a fitting test on you.” He scooped the fur ball up and placed him on the center table. Tony turned around, rummaging around and pulling out a god damn suit for the cat. Again, Kovu’s eye widened and his pupil blew out, 'Holy shit!! The absolute mad man!! He made me a fucking suit!! This is one of the greatest fuckin’ days of my life!’ The felines tail began to sway again. The billionaire looked VERY proud of himself and set the suit down, pressing a button and having it turn into a collar. Kovu sat down, allowing Tony to clip the collar around his fluffy neck, he was just as excited. “Not too tight?” He raised a dark brow, holding his hand out for a paw five. This was Tony’s way of communicating with Kovu. The brown cat gently swat his paw down and his eye gleamed with pride. “Ok so here’s how this thing works.” The brunette clapped his hands together, rubbing them and examining his work. “I can, or Astrid, activate your suit with this remote right here.” He held up a small black rectangle. “I’ve had some work done to measure a cats brain waves to signal when they are in distress or threatened.” Tony turned around, typing in data. “This is only activated when you are in true danger. Not when Point Break comes to cuddle you to death or his brother, Professor Snape, supposedly wants to skin you alive. Which, I’d like to add, if he ever tried that shit I’d kick his ass to the curb so fast. No one messes with my big man.” Tony nodded to himself and turned around.

The cat purred at the mans words, 'I would love to see the fucking day he does… Then he wouldn’t take all of mama’s attention away from me! But unfortunately, he made a promise so it is unlikely he’ll actually do it.’ He flicked his tail and stared at the man. Tony nodded, scratching his chin as if he heard him before grinning once more. “You wanna see what this does?” He chuckled as Kovu stood on all 4s and looked at him with wonder. As he pressed the button, the feline became encased in a suit of armor. Inside, Kovu could see his vitals and could understand what went on due to Tony’s attempt to speak cat. 'Holy shit this is so fucking cool!’ He looked down, flexing his claws and chirping in surprise as longer, more sharp claws popped out. 'THESE BABIES ARE RETRACTABLE!! TONY IS A DAMN GENIUS!!’ he purred.

Before Tony could explain more to the feline, there was a horrified gasp in the entry way. “DAD, WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY CAT!?” Astrid’s jaw hung in shock.

'Uh oh.’ The armor vanished and he felt Tony take the collar off.

“So uh. Since it’s obvious now, Big man has some armor.” He grinned and held the collar up proudly. The woman folded her arms across her chest, looking unamused. “Uh-huh. Yep I see that. Not too long ago, you were against having my cat here and now you make him armor!? What for!?” Her teal eyes were wide. Both Kovu and Tony looked at each other then at Astrid, “I was bored.” The billionaire shrugged and the cat meowed in agreement. “Come on, kid! This is so freaking cool!! Have you ever seen a cat with a suit like mine on? The answer is most definitely no. Kovu looks like a bad ass!! His tail can be used as a weapon!” No matter how hard he tried to entice his daughter, Astrid wasn’t having it. She went over and scooped the ball of fur up who seemingly surrendered to melting in her grasp. “What!? Lion King has a suit!? That’s hella cool! Nursey, why you complaining about it!?” Sam butted in, having overheard the conversation and oogling the collar. Soon after, Bucky followed in and wanted to see what the commotion was.

Taking his chance, Kovu leapt from Astrids arms and stood on the table. 'Sorry mom! I’ve got an audience!’ He flicked his tail as Tony giggled like a child, putting the collar on and pressing the button.

Astrid rolled her eyes, placing her face in her hand and groaning. “This has got to be one of the most stupid ideas ever.” She looked up as she felt a presence beside her. “I whole heartedly agree.” Loki frowned disdainfully at the armored cat. Kovu’s attention turned to the God and out came his now more deadly claws. Immediately, Astrid shields Loki to the best of her ability"TONY WHAT THE FUCK!? IS THIS WHY YOU MADE THAT FOR HIM!? TO MAUL-“ before she can finish there is a loud gasp of excitement. Everyone’s attention turns to the entry way and Kovu’s claws retract.

"THE MIGHTIEST BEAST OF MIDGARD HAS A SUIT OF ARMOR!!” Thor’s eyes sparkled as he looked at Kovu who looked at Loki, who automatically knew what the feline was thinking. The cat bolted out of the lab, catching everyone off guard. “WAIT!! WE MUST ASSERT YOUR DOMINANCE AND POWER! COME BACK MIGHTY KOVU!!” The blonde chased after the cat, leaving the rest of the group dumbfounded.

Loki cleared his throat, “For anyone who questions why I stab my brother; it is moments like this.”


End file.
